


The Yellow Wallpaper

by lostmymind (lost_mymind)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death In Dream, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Post-Reichenbach, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_mymind/pseuds/lostmymind
Summary: 黑色的大鸟。黑色的大鸟向他俯冲下来。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	The Yellow Wallpaper

**Author's Note:**

> 2012年的老文，小短篇。首发时的作者笔记：
> 
> 那什么，这是“小夏虽然没有死但还是被虐爆了至今活在203阴影里出不来”的暴走文，它跟治愈没有半毛钱的关系，各位看官慢用……
> 
> p.s. 此文跟Charlotte Gilman也没有半毛钱的关系，偷她的小说标题纯粹是因为写的时候走神想到她了

他醒来，额头上隐隐作痛。他伸手去摸，肿还没有消。什么时候？什么时候？他的眼睛因为睡眠而睁不开。他脑后的头发全都汗湿了，不舒服地贴着枕头。（ _血流出来。_ ）他努力把脖子向后弯，看到电子钟发出蓝莹莹的光。（蓝色的。蓝色的。）4:07AM。还不到时候，一片黑暗。再过一些时候才会有点亮光，现在仍然一片黑暗。  
  
黑色的大鸟。  
  
是什么？他做梦了。他的牙根酸痛——睡觉的时候不该咬紧牙关，总是改不过来—— _坠落，坠落_ ——他的右腿失去了知觉。他伸手去摸，按摩着。没知觉了。（ _锁上啦。_ ）应该坐起来。是不是应该坐起来？时间还早，应当回去睡。他把腿弯起来。屋里一片寂静，像死了一样。 _死了。死了。死了。_ 不，不对。有声音。在屋子另一头的石英钟秒针很响，滴答滴答滴答。他为什么要放两个钟在房间里？外面有一辆车开过去了。没有。没有。 _没有案子。无聊！_ 墙上的笑脸——他们到头来也没赔给哈德森太太那墙纸的钱——寂静无声，死了。死了。我应该坐起来，我没法呼吸了。四肢僵硬。他的右腿失去了知觉。 _左肩。你瞎猜的。我从不瞎猜。你乐些什么？_  
  
黑色的大鸟。黑色的大鸟向他俯冲下来。  
  
_他做梦了。他不敢放手，他们把他挤出去，但他够坚定，他们没法让他放手。他是战士。不是谁都能叫他轻易打退堂鼓的。_ （炮声，炮声，什么东西呛进去了，他的眼睛被泪水模糊。手里有黏糊糊的血。） _抓住我的手。他没有放开。他很坚定。_  
  
_他逃出来了，手上还牢牢抓着那只手，惨白惨白的，血从断口汨汨流出来。_  
  
他们要逃。邦妮和克莱德。还没结束呢，还没结束呢。他们在喘气，冰凉的触感压着他们的手腕。还没结束呢。  
  
嘘。听到了吗？夏洛克说。  
  
他听到了。 _我听到了，他说。_ 他能听到那种奇怪的声响，是从他自己的喉咙里发出来的。没错，那种声音，嘶哑了，卡住了，卡住了，卡住了，真难听，他自己喉间的声音。卡住了。（ _锁上啦。_ ）卡住了。不许笑，不许笑， _这是在罪案现场_ ——不对，错了。错了。全错了。（电话铃响了，他的头尖利地痛起来。）深夜的街道。一辆车开过去。撞上了。撞上了他们，一颗子弹从他的脑袋里穿过去。黑色的大鸟俯冲下来（他做梦了）惨白的，惨白的，惨白的。蓝色的。几点了？（电话铃还在响。）他坐起来了。后背上也被汗浸湿了，睡衣贴着他的背发凉。（一缕黑色的卷发粘紧在他的额头上。）他摸到床头的水杯。冷了，应该倒掉重新泡一杯。隔夜水的气味。无聊，无聊！硝酸钾的气味。氯仿的气味。你又在做什么？无聊。浓烈的氨气。硝酸铵。三硝基甲苯。他手里有黏糊糊的血。 _他的血流遍了整条街道。_  
  
我没有哭。没有。没有。是呛着了——血液、血液的气味，腐尸还有排泄物的气味，硝烟的气味，他手上黏糊糊的全都是血——死了（电话铃还在响。该死，该死的疯子。）——蓝色的眼睛， _看着我，看着我看着我_ ——刺眼，不可能的事故——罪案。告诉我发生了什么？告诉我出了什么事？我不明白。不明白。恶劣的玩笑。恶劣，我不知道你原来是这样的人。不对，我知道，你一向很恶劣，可这是越界了。糟糕的越界。喜欢恶作剧的家伙（烟灰缸，哦，对，你笑什么笑）都该去死。死了。他的眼睛。 _求你了。_ 没成功，没成功，该死的，该死的约翰。  
  
他的右腿麻麻地痛。血液流动变通畅了。他把腿挂下来，坐在床沿上， _一动不动地，好像一麻袋面粉。_ 不动了，惨白的，惨白的。蓝色的眼睛。为什么？为什么？你是傻子吗？你是有多恨我？有多恨我才会这样？（电话铃还在响。）你觉得很好笑？你是不是在笑我？你这个心狠手辣的——电话铃，谁会在这个时间来电话？几点了？——蓝色的，蓝色的眼睛——4:25AM，疯子，这群疯子——你这个心智失常的—— _机器_ ——你怪我么？——哈德森太太好像一下子老了十岁。黑色的大鸟张开翅膀。（他做梦了。）  
  
_夏洛克福尔摩斯没有死。他站在门口，说，瞧瞧你那可笑的表情。他的眼睛很温暖。约翰说，那就好，那就好。夏洛克笑着，血从他的脑后流出来漫到水泥地上。_  
  
头上的肿块还没有消。睡衣冰凉地贴在背上。电话铃停止了。  
  
  
他坐在床沿上，注视着惨白的天际发出微光。


End file.
